


Beyond: two devils

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - beyond:two souls, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 超凡双生au
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Beyond: two devils

**Author's Note:**

> *是超凡双生au  
> 鉴于我还没玩完，然而玩完的话可能就不搞了（？）所以用的只有c6之前的设定。  
> *有但丁BG的过去提及

当但丁第一次告诉父亲和母亲， _他在我旁边_ ，斯巴达和伊娃都不把这当一回事儿。

在他身上总是发生一些怪事。斯巴达也没有见过半魔小时候是什么样的，他以为这很正常：书架上的书会自己打乱顺序，灯会自己打开关闭，偶尔自言自语——魔力，万能的魔力可以解释一切。但丁颇为期待，觉得自己十一岁时会收到霍格沃茨的通知书。

他的哥哥维吉尔在旁边说：应该是我收到才对！

维吉尔这个名字是 _他_ 自己取的。

_他_ 听到父母说：本来应该有两个孩子，他们想，哥哥叫维吉尔，弟弟叫但丁。但是他的兄长还未出生就已经死去。

但丁问：那为什么我不叫维吉尔？

_他_ 对但丁怒目而视，把床头灯砸到他头上。斯巴达挡住飞来的床头灯，告诫他要学着控制你的力量。

伊娃解释，“因为……相比而言，我还是更喜欢但丁。他活在七百年前，是个很好的诗人。”

但丁的嘴角翘的很高。

他又问，“为什么 _维吉尔_ 没有出生呢？”

他得到的回答是，“他只是去了另一个地方。即使没有机会出生，他同样爱着你。”

这时维吉尔小声说： _我明明在这里。而且……_ 他对但丁耳语： _我根本不爱你！_

第二天维吉尔往但丁身上扔飞镖。他被扎了好几下，疼得哭了起来，维吉尔嘲笑他： _我看了但丁的诗。他写地狱是个同心圆，像个飞镖盘。你可写不出来诗，你只能勉强当个飞镖盘。_

但丁报复他，大叫：我不要再告诉爸爸妈妈你在这里了！

但丁感觉到维吉尔凝滞了。

维吉尔瞪着他：你不能这么做。

我可以！但丁对着空气说：谁也看不到你，爸爸妈妈根本不相信你在。你本来就不在。他们说更喜欢我！所以才没有把你生下来！

然后他第一次听到了维吉尔断续的哽咽。

但丁狠下心来，当作这种哭声和维吉尔一样根本不存在。维吉尔想离开但丁，离开父亲和母亲，去到一个如果存在的所有人都能看到他的世界去。但是他根本不能离但丁太远。

在这种哭泣中，维吉尔第一次得知，知道自己是谁的诱惑才是生存最大的诱惑。

然而维吉尔只能从但丁身上获得这种确认。

但丁没能等到自己的霍格沃茨录取通知书。

还未到十一岁，一片火海就烧光了他拥有的一切。

缩在橱柜中，他对着空气发问：维吉尔，你在吗？

雇佣兵生涯中但丁有过多段感情，要么无疾而终，要么根本没机会开始。但丁有时候会对空气说：是不是你给我带来的霉运啊？

这些感情中但丁印象最深的是一段晨间对话，关联着细长的女士香烟和百老汇式大摆裙。

当时她捋顺自己潮湿的卷发，裸着上半身站在阳台吸烟。但丁依旧靠在床上，他对烟草敬谢不敏。

他问她：“你在想什么？”

“我也不知道我在想什么。”她的戒指在烟雾中明灭，“想有奇遇？或者艳遇？不会有的。”

“听到这话我可有点伤心。”

她瞥他一眼：“不算今天。”

“我感到痛苦。这是某段宏大叙事的一部分吗？会被写进诗吗？千百年后会有人记得吗？不是。这什么都不是。我的眼睛在看你，但是我没有 _看到_ 你，也没有人会在看你。”

“你以前是做什么的？”

“学习哲学。后来大学关闭了，所有学生都被强制征兵，不论男女。但是公告特意指出，不要哲学系。”

但丁第一次遇到学哲学的人。他把维吉尔称作业余爱好者。

“你相信上帝吗？有人说上帝死了。”

“这句话的潜台词是上帝活过。”她摁灭香烟，报了个数字，“现金？”

短暂的沉默后他们开始穿衣服。

但丁问：“那学哲学的男人都去哪儿了？”

“左转，两条街外，我认识的有三个人。”

但丁没有表现出自己会去。即使如此维吉尔已经出离愤怒了。

当他走下第一个转角，她对着他的背影喊：“太多了。”

但丁已经离开了。他没有告诉她，喝那杯酒的时候，他根本不知道这是场交易。

离开那栋楼房，呼啸的风沙中维吉尔开口：我不允许你再做这个。

但丁朝空气撇撇嘴。“因为你也想，但是却不能？”他径直穿过维吉尔。维吉尔像他养的狗一样被迫跟着他离开。

_你沉迷于人类之间的游戏，忘了你需要什么！_

我需要力量，力量力量力量——你去找你的力量。如果你能去。

维吉尔不再说话了。但丁准确地避过了空气中迸发的冲击。现在维吉尔已经不能单方面殴打他了。

但丁感觉到一种疲倦。这种生活是不能忍受的。他想：这种和他幽灵兄长共同活下去的生活。

但丁突然问：如果我自杀，你会不会也死掉呢？

维吉尔冷冷地回答他：我可以先把你掐死试试看。

但丁没有被写进诗，写诗的但丁只要一个就够了。另一种语言里，长诗中的红色出现在黑色的剑士第二次反叛蒙德斯，据说那是场旷久的战斗，魔界的土地因此再造，魔力的浓度甚至从此不均。

但丁几乎死去了一次。

他的剑断裂了，全身的骨头都断过，血也不知道换了几轮。

在一切的废墟之上，但丁睁开眼睛。

他问：你在吗？

他感觉到嘴唇上的撕咬。他盯着空气，嘴巴里尝到铁锈味，感受到维吉尔的愤怒从他的嘴唇传递到他的嘴唇。那是但丁熟悉的愤怒，他筋疲力尽，有那一瞬间想到 _就这样好了_ 。只能去爱了。试着去爱吧！畸形的但丁和畸形的维吉尔，他们会永远幸福的，前方已经没有敌人和仇恨了，是时候去享受永恒的稳定的漫长的时间了。

我无法接受这样的幸福。他听到维吉尔的叹息，我也做不到蔑视这种幸福。

他露出一个微笑：你疯了，他说，维吉尔，你疯了，但却没发疯，类似于有病，但没有确切的病症。

魔界荒芜的地平线迎来日落，炽红的光线颠倒离乱，但丁眯起眼睛，尝试在视野中捕捉维吉尔的身影。他第一次问：维吉尔，你长什么样子？

他看着天空，而天空对一切并不知情。

End

*哲学生那个征兵公告 其实来自巫师3（


End file.
